The Dream Quest
by misty-eyed-angel
Summary: My story is about a girl named Melody, who has these re-accuring dreams, can't say much, or else the story gets ruined. its good though, and you wont find all of that corny crap that you see on the show.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream 

**Author Notes**: Well, I know Pokemon is sorta…. lame and all, but it came out when I was in 5th grade, and I find that I'm still addicted to the games even though I haven't watched the show in 2 years. Anyways, I thought it might be fun, but I'll probably think it's complete crap by the times it's up ^^;; O well, here it goes!*Another Note* Sorry if there's any cussing, but then again, it's not extreme

            It was about 2:30 in the afternoon until Melody finally woke up. She brushed her brown hair out of her face and looked at herself. She was tall and skinny, with green eyes and an attitude if you pissed her off. She threw her feet over her bed and looked outside her window, it was a bright sunny day, and as usual, she slept the better part of it away. It didn't bother her though, she was having a great dream, it was the same one she'd been having for the past week. Each time, she got a little closer to understanding what it meant. She sat and reflected about what had happened in it.

            It started with her standing in the middle of a huge stadium; tons of people all cheering for her to win, to succeed. She looked across the field and saw a man, his face was covered in shadows, but his body was a little muscular, and he was wearing a tank top with baggy pants. There was a gaggle of girls behind him, all admiring him. Melody looked down and saw her belt, it had 4 Pokeballs stuck to it, she looked at them lovingly, and then the man called to her to pick her Pokemon. She picked the one with a green butterfly sticker on it and threw it out on to the field, and out came not a Pokemon, but a boy, her crush, Sean. 

He walked up to her and embraced her, when she looked around, she saw she was in a wedding gown, and she was standing at the alter of a huge Cathedral, tons of people were there, some she didn't know, and some she did know. Her best friend, Kacie, was crying with tears of joy. Melody couldn't describe the feeling, everyone looking at her so happy, she felt so loved, so wanted. When she looked up to gaze at Sean, he wasn't there anymore. 

She looked around and saw she was in a dark forest, her gown was ripped up beyond repair, and panic started to consume her. She heard a ruffling noise and turned to see the trainer who was to battle her before. He was walking to her slowly, and then stopped before the shadows left his face. What he said to her, Melody could never remember, but the feeling she got was better than the one from when she was standing at the alter with Sean. She trusted him, and loved him more than anyone. He started to walk towards her, and his face was almost visible….then Melody would wake up, completely disappointed. 

Yeah…that's it. Well, it's only chapter 1. Review it, because if I don't get any, or if I get an enormous amount of flames, I won't continue.


	2. Melody's Hell

Chapter 2: Melody's Hell 

****

**Authors Note:** Well, this one goes into Melody's life and all, so you know why she's so bothered by her dream, and just to understand her more. She's a bit like me I guess, My normal wake up time in the summer is 2:30 ^^;; Well, if you stayed up till…what time is it now…2:54 am you'd be asleep that long too!

Now, for most people, this dream would have been a really good one, and nothing to stress about. But for Melody, it was different. Melody was 13, an A student, honor roll and everything. Her parents were very successful, and wanted the best for their children. But Melody's parents never exactly…gave the impression they loved her. They wanted her to be like them when she got older, and pushed her harder than normal parents. Getting a B on anything resulted in being locked in your room for the weekend with no meals. She had an older brother, and in their parents, he was dead, a lost cause. He had gone off to train Pokemon, to Melody's parents, Pokemon were retarded and stood in the way of the real world and life. Melody knew little of her brother, he had run off when she was 6 and he was 12. She never heard of him, never even knew what he looked like, as far as her family was concerned, they had no son named Raven.

Melody didn't blame him for running away; they had everything that a kid could want except love and attention. When people weren't around, Melody's parents didn't seem concerned at all about her, and never once gave her a hug or told her they loved her. All they wanted from her was to make the family name proud and known. Melody used to have a lot of friends, and she got love from them, but they all went off on Pokemon journeys. The only person who was left by age 12 was Kacie. Kacie went to the same prep school, and her parents were the best people ever. They loved and cared for Melody as their own, and she often spent her weekends there. Kacie never held an interest in Pokemon, and dedicated her life to becoming a business tycoon. Kacie was really cool though, and Melody enjoyed hanging out with her as much as possible.

 Melody liked Pokemon, and secretly studied about them at night, but her path was already chosen. She was to become a lawyer and be rich. Melody hid her Pokemon things in her closet, in empty shoeboxes. She hated everything about becoming a lawyer, and wanted to train Pokemon, but she knew her parents wouldn't hear of it, and security around their house made it impossible for even a rat to get out of the house. Then there was Sean. Melody loved him so much, yet he never knew it. They were friends, and that was all. Melody kept up with all her old friends, yet Sean hardly wrote to her, and she was too nervous to write to him. Melody had never had feelings for anyone else like the ones she had for him…except for the man in her dream.

Well, now that you know about Melody, maybe now you know why this dream seems so odd to her. She never was really loved by so many people, never given support, never had feelings for anyone else except for Sean. This dream was so real to her though; she just had to find out more. She was decided, as soon as school started up again, she would run away like Raven and start her own journey, her own quest of Pokemon to find out about her dream, and to fulfill her fantasy of getting out of her parents clutches and train Pokemon.

Yeah…complete corn but It'll get better. Anyways, Review or whatever, Thanks!


	3. Leaving and Begining

**Chapter 3: Leaving and Beginning.**

****

**Author Notes:** Well, my internet is being slow, so I decided to write. This one is where she leaves her house, and starts her journey. Yeah, sorry if there's more corn, but you can't write a Pokemon thing without some.

            It was August 24th, a Saturday. In 2 days Melody would finally get out, and start her quest. She still hadn't told Kacie of her plans; she couldn't; yet she knew she had to. "Today", Melody thought, " I have to tell her today."

            As Melody walked over to Kacie's house, she was going over in her head what to say. Kacie was more than a friend, like a sister, and she didn't like leaving her. She wished Kacie would come with her, but she knew she wouldn't, school was too important to her. Before she knew it, she was at Kacie's front door. Melody took a deep breath and knocked. Kacie's older brother, Troy, answered the door.

            Troy was 15, and he was very smart. He to wanted to get into business, but Pokemon always fascinated him. He was a joker too, and he always made Melody smile. He was a friend too, even though it was on different terms than a usual friendship.

" Hey Troy, Kacie here?" asked Melody. " Yeah, hold on. KACIE!!!! DOOR!!!" Troy shouted so loud, Melody had to plug her ears, " Well, little ray of sunshine, come inside, and stop looking so damn happy, because your making me feel worse about being sad." That was Troy's little joke because he was always so happy, and Melody always looked depressed or a little sad. It always made her feel a little better when he said that.

" Ok, I'll try." she said as she stepped inside the huge house. Kacie came running down the stairs, still buttoning up her shirt. " Hey, I need to talk to you…in private", she added, noticing Troy in the room. " You can go outside, I was here already."

" Fine! And when Mom gets home, I'll tell her Judy was here till 5 in the morning!" Kacie and Troy were so funny to watch  get into a fight, because they both had information to blackmail the other with. Melody stood back, wishing she had some Gummi Bears with her. " You do that, then I'll tell dad you ate the last cupcake!" " If you do that…I'll call Judy up and tell her about Nancy!" " Then I'll tell Melody what your plans are for the school year!" " YOU PIECE OF CRAP! Grrrr…. Let's go outside" Kacie shouted as she grabbed Melody by the arm and dragged her outside, as Troy started to laugh.

            " What plans?" asked Melody, she knew it couldn't be what she thought.

"Well, look, I don't know how to tell you this…but, I'm going to a special business school, and it's all the way in Crimson City…so I'll have to live there."

            Melody was a little shocked, yet she was relieved. " I feel bad about leaving you here, but I have to do this, you know my…" " It's ok. I'm leaving too." Now Kacie was in shock, she knew that Melody's parents wouldn't allow it…what was her friend saying?

" Look, I came here to tell you. On the 1st day of school, I'm not going to school. I'll be walking up to Professor Hardin's lab, to get my first Pokemon, I'm leaving this hell hole." Melody looked at her friend. Kacie didn't look shocked, she didn't even look relieved, she looked happy. " I'm so happy for you! I knew this day would come soon, and there's a gym in Crimson City, so you better stop there!"

            Kacie was leaving the next day, so the 2 friends spent the rest of the day talking about stuff, and Melody told her about her dream. Kacie was a little surprised about the dream, but it seemed that it was destiny or something like that, she was happy for Melody.

            Before Melody knew it, it was Monday morning. Her bag was packed with spare clothes, money, some food, CD's and a CD player, spare batteries, camping supplies attached, and her own Cell phone that she bought herself(so her parents wouldn't track her), and tons of Pokemon items for curing status and HP problems. She was on her way to Professor Hardin's lab. When she arrived, Professor Hardin looked pleased to see her. She was a middle-aged woman, with her hair in a ponytail, and had tons of curly strawberry blonde hair. "Your Raven's sister, aren't you?", the Professor asked her kindly as they walked through the lab.

" Oh, yeah, he is." Melody replied, in a normal way. It was weird; no one ever spoke about him.

" Yes, he's doing very well! Gym leader in Crimson City and everything, he's on his way to being great!" The Professor told Melody. Melody looked shocked and happy, she would finally see her brother again, someday. Luckily, Professor Hardin hadn't noticed Melody's reaction.

" Here we are, now, you can choose from Oddish, Poliwag, and Vulpix."

" Aren't these…a bit…advanced??"

" Your Raven's sister, I'm sure you'll have no trouble, and I bet you already know all about them."

" Well, " Melody said blushing a little, " Yeah, I guess I do. Hmmm…All 3 of these would be great to have, I don't which one to pick though."

            Melody sat for 30 minutes, thinking about which one to pick, and Professor Hardin stood, smiling, Melody got a very good vibe from her, almost sisterly, but she wished she wouldn't stand there, watching her like that. Finally, Melody decided. " I've decided. I choose Vulpix!"

" Oh, good choice! A challenge to train, but I know you'll be fine. Raven's gym after all uses Fire types!" She said to Melody kindly, handing her the Pokeball containing the Vulpix, 5 empty ones, and a PokeDex. " Now, be good, and because you seem like such a talented and kind girl, I'll give you a Map and Stickers."

" Stickers?" " Oh yes, I had the worst memory as a trainer and had a problem of always forgetting which pokemon was in which ball, with stickers, it was easier for me, and if I ever lost them, I would know which ones were mine." "That's a good idea!" Melody said as Professor Hardin handed her a map and a pack of…butterfly stickers.

            Melody left the Professors lab with best wishes and was one her way. Melody walked to the edge of the town, and soon into a forest area, called Popperson Forest.

Pretty long, huh? Yeah…I like to do that. Anyways, review and crap, and I don't think the next one will be so long.


End file.
